Spacial Rended
by WingmanSnivy
Summary: The Pokemon world, great disaster is upon everyone. Cyrus has captured and took control of the Legendary Pokemon Dialga and Palkia. With no other choice, Ash tries to stop Cyrus by interfering with his plans to create another universe. Join Ash and his pokémon as they save the day, but with a cost, getting *insert title here*. Ash/Yang BurningAshes I don't own RWBY nor Pokemon
1. Leaving

**Hello everyone! Wingman Jim here with an idea… what if Pokémon and RWBY combined. That is what I'm here for, and just a notice anything that RWBY Volume 3 introduces will most likely NOT be put into the story unless I can find a nice way to cram it in smoothly. That goes for Pokémon as well, since I am working with Sinnoh Ash right before the events at Spear Pillar, he will only have his Pokémon he was currently holding at that time so no Ash-Greninja! Though you will probably notice something fishy here, were are Ash's traveling companions? Well… read to find out! Just a warning, Ash is a bit different from which we know about him… take that as either a good or a bad thing if you so please. I'll try and update every Saturday or Sunday, if not I'll eat my shoe… and my foot. This takes place before the events of the Pokémon episode "** _ **The Battle Finale of Legend!**_ _ **"**_ **and "** _ **Chapter 1: Ruby Rose".**_ **Enough of that, let's get this show on the road!**

"Talking"

 _Thoughts_

" **Telepathy/Aura** "

14-year old Ash Ketchum was not having a good day, he was sitting on a beautiful Cliffside in Sinnoh with his partner, Pikachu, watching the sunset. He watched the sunset's engaging colors change calmly, Team Galactic had gotten away with Uxie, Azelf, and Mespirit. They headed into the direction of the Cliffside that he was currently at, but have not cleared in numbers. They were setting up something.

 _Man, watching the sunset never seizes to lose my interest_ Ash thought _only if I could have enjoyed it with my friends_ he thought solemnly

 **FLASHBACK**

Ash, Dawn, and Brock were on Team Galactic's Airship. It was currently heading in the direction of Spear Pillar. They were currently trying their best efforts to rescue Mespirit, the being of emotion, Azelf, the being of willpower, and Uxie, the being of knowledge, from Team Galactic's grasp

"Pikachu, Thunderbolt!" Ash ordered, Pikachu electrified the Toxicroak currently in front of him. Saturn growled, how was he being beaten by this kid!? Brock took this time to get a sneak attack in on it

"Croagunk, use Poison Jab!" Brock said to his tree-frog-like Pokémon, it quickly jabbed Saturn's Toxicroak in the gut, effectively knocking the Pokémon out

"Great job Croagunk." Brock said in appreciation

"Enough!" a voice yelled out

Ash, Brock, and Dawn turned towards the source of the voice, to see a man with a face as emotionless as one could get, Cyrus.

"CYRUS" Ash roared at him, preparing a small aura sphere under the palm of his hand in which not even he was not aware of.

"Hmm, what do have we here Mars?" Cyrus asked the Maroon-haired galactic admin

"A bunch of kids!?" Mars laughed "and look Saturn is even losing to them!"

"W-What? I-I was jus-" "Enough." Saturn tried to say only to be cut off by Cyrus

"Jupiter, If you would be so kind." He said, making the group wonder what he was implying

"With pleasure." The magenta-haired admin said with a smirk. She pulled a lever that was next to Cyrus' platform, causing a hatch that Ash was conveniently under. Before he fell, out of instinct, he fires the small aura sphere he formed and fired it at Cyrus. Not expecting this, he is hit by the ball of energy right in his left shoulder, he clutched his wounded arm and muttered

"So the boy can use aura, shame it won't matter." noticing Ash was not there anymore, meaning he fell out of the air-lock.

"ASH!" Dawn and Brock screamed, taking into account that their best friend was no longer there. They were devastated, Dawn cried that her older brother figure was no longer with them on the ship while Brock growled

"Cyrus... you WILL pay for what you did to Ash! Croagunk, use Mud Bomb!" Dawn chimed in too "Piplup, Whirlpool now!" their attacks hit, but not their target seeing as the their attacks were blocked by the controlled Lake Trio

"Ha, cute, Grunts tie up these two"

Meanwhile, Ash was freefalling until he whistled like he was calling for something. Suddenly a orange blur scooped up Ash on its back.

"Wow you've gotten so fast buddy, what was that like 3.4 seconds from Johto to Sinnoh?" Ash asked the beast, who grunted in satisfaction "Well, having you go off and train with Liza was a good investment, good to have you back Charizard." Who gave Ash a familiar flamethrower "Geez, th-that was strong" he rubbed the ash **(A/N: ha I'm so clever** **( ͡͡ ° ͜ ʖ ͡ °)** **)** off his face "but now lets get down to buissness, Charizard you see that flying ship there?" Ash explained, which the giant Fire Dragon nodded to "Alright, I need you to fly me to Mt. Coronet. We're going to intercept it." Ash said

Charizard nodded and took off at blinding speeds towards the Mountain.

 **FLASHBACK END**

"PikaPi" the raven haired teen heard, in which he looked over to his little yellow friend

"Oh, sorry Pikachu, I must have dosed off there" Ash said with a little regret in his voice

"PikaPi pika chu chu pi!" as if he were saying "Ash its not your fault"

"Yeah it is! Dawn, Brock, and the Lake guardians were captured by team Galactic because I wasn't strong enough!" "Pika pi chu ka pika!" "Alright, whatever, the moral of the story is that we will rescue them while arresting Cyrus." "Pi!"

-Scene Change (2 hours later)-

 _Oh no_ Ash thought _He actually did it, he has awakened Dialga and Palkia, controlled them with the Red Chain, and is going to use my friends as dummies to see what their capable of!_ Knowing Cyrus' plan, hopefully he didn't see him or Pikachu sneak i-

"Heh, you think you can fool me Ketchum? Well I know how to take care of pest like you, Palkia, Spacial Rend" Cyrus commanded the legend of space, who was charging a really powerful slash-like move

 _Not good_ Ash thought _Brock, Dawn, everyone forgive me for what I'm about to do_

Ash sprinted past the 2 legendries and tackled Cyrus to the ground Pikachu right with him

"GAH, WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Cyrus shouted as best he could, currently being choked by Ash.

Ash smiled the whole time, he punch Cyrus to knock him out. Unfortunately for Cyrus, Ash, and Pikachu, they were all hit with Spacial Rend

"I'm… sorry… everyone…" Ash said as he was obliterated with his best friend and worst enemy

You could hear the muffled cries of his friends as the attack ended

 _No… this can't be real_ Dawn thought with tears streaming down her face

 _Ash…_ Brock thought with a hard depression rising in his heart

But little did they know he's out their somewhere….


	2. It's Time

**Hello everyone WingmanJim, WingmanSnivy, or whatever the hell I call myself these days, here. Got a fresh new chapter straight from the depths of my stupid mind :P, anyways I guess I should clear up some things. One, Ash did not die from Spacial Rend, the way I described it made it seem like he died, but he was just "transported" in the most brutal way I could think of. Two, why did I choose a paring like Ash/Yang instead of a more popular and likable pair such as Ash/Ruby? Well to be honest, I think Yang is a really fun character to work with in stories and Shotgun Gauntlets are awesome. And three, my other story,** _ **Journey of Tears and Ashes,**_ **is what I would call a test on Fanfiction and my co-author, Derill the Scolipede, was the one with the Ideas for that story and is currently being re-written by me and him (if it wasn't for him dicking around all the time on Skype, it would be done even faster. Shots at you Derill ;P). One last note, If I am content with a chapter, then expect a early upload, but if not, Its guaranteed on Saturday or Sunday (that's 1 chapter per week btw).**

 _ **Responses to the Reviews**_

 **OathKeeper0317: Glad I did, funny enough your story RWBY: The Assassin brought my attention for the potential of a RWBY crossover. Btw enjoy the story!**

 **ThePizziaMan: Wow, thanks! I appreciate your kind words. Enjoy!**

 **All right with that all said and done, here is Chapter 2!**

"Talking"

 _Thoughts_

" **Telepathy/Aura** "

 _Ugh… I feel terrible._ Was Ash's first thought as he slowly got up off of the… _Wait, where am I? Where's Pikachu? I feel one Pokéball on my belt. But I'll worry about that later. I got to find out where I am, the ground looks like it's made of pure gold, And what happened to my hat!_ He thought, getting distracted by the sheer beauty of this place. It was a just a field, but this is no ordinary field. The blades of grass were the color gold, glistening in the sunlight, with the baby blue skies surrounding him. Not a single cloud is in the sky _Man, I could get used to seeing this_ He thought, then a tiny squeak could be heard to the left of Ash, He turned his body to face the noise, it was Pikachu! He ran over to the Mouse Pokémon and scooped him up with a hug

"Pikachu! Thank goodness. I thought I lost you forever." Ash said in great appreciation to whatever put him here. As long as Ash had his best friend/brother, he can do anything.

"Pi… Pi…Pika…Pi" Pikachu murmured, he was still sleeping.

" **Ah your awake Chosen One**." A familiar voice said " **I see you have been running into trouble since we last met**."

"Well you could say that, after all Me and Pikachu are dead." Ash said back to the voice, a bit of remorse in his voice

" **Then how are you and I having this conversation?** " The voice asked as if he is quizzing him

"Easy, because you're the Alpha Pokémon, Arceus." Ash said all knowingly. After all, forgetting what a powerful being like Arceus' voice sounded like would be a sin in itself

" **Correct"** as he appeared right next to the boy, which startled him, he continued " **Ash, I'm going to give you and Pikachu an offer. I am not only The Alpha Pokémon, but I am also the creator of the universe. You see Ash, because you and Pikachu technically died and cannot be brought back into the Pokémon world with out-** "

"WHAT!? What do you mean We can't go back home!?" Ash said in discord, Interrupting Arceus' offer

" **If you would let me finish, I was going to say you cannot go back as Ash Ketchum, but as another being, or you can help me out here"** Arceus paused, letting Ash gather the information that Arceus was giving him, The Alpha Pokémon continued

" **You see Ash, your world is not the only one with threats like Cyrus, Maxie, Archie, or Giovanni for that matter."**

"Huh?" Ash said, Arceus continued

" **One world in particular has threats like them, the only problem is they don't have Pokémon to protect them like we do."** Ash thought about that for a moment, he looked down at Pikachu, who was still cradled in his arms, and thought _What kind of world doesn't have Pokémon?_ Just then Pikachu stretched and rubbed his eyes

"Piiiiiiii kaaaaa" Pikachu said as he stretched "Pikapi…?" Pikachu looked up at Ash "Pikapi!"

"Glad your awake buddy" Ash said, as Pikachu hopped on his shoulder and then took into account the ARCEUS of all Pokémon was in front of him

"Pika chu!" Pikachu said pointing at Arceus with big eyes

"Yeah, about that, well Pikachu were kind of dead" Pikachu took into account to what Ash just said and listened to what Arceus had to say "just keep calm buddy, he's going to give us an option of what we can do now."

Arceus grunts **"As I was saying, this world Ash has an enemy known as the White Fang and is infested with creatures called Grimm. I want You, Pikachu, and whatever Pokémon is in the mystery ball of yours to go to this world called Remnant. "**

Ash thought of the most common question and asked "Why can't you do it?"

" **I was expecting this, well reviving someone with all their old body and memory intact is extremely tiring, and takes up a lot of my energy and is why the other offer is available. Plus I am a Pokémon, even though I created that world, I don't belong there"** Arceus said.

"hmm, I see" For being a dead man, Ash had options, he and Pikachu can go to this world Arceus was talking about, or be reincarnated back into the Pokémon world. He glanced at Pikachu, who was lost Arceus' description, then looked back at Arceus and said

"Arceus, I accept."

" **Hmm?"**

"I choose to go too Remnant"

" **Oh, great! Then let me get you situated"** Arceus said that while putting his deer-like fore-leg on Ash's head. A gold glow faded over Ash, it made him grow slightly taller.

" **there, now you're ready"**

"What did yo-Huh!?" Ash took into notice that his voice has been made much deeper. "What the hell!?" Pikachu looked surprised, his trainer had a different voice!

" **I made you older, congratulations becoming 3 years older"** Arceus said with a chuckle **"I also unlocked the true potential of your Aura and gave you your very own Remnant styled weapon"**

"Where?" Ash asked

" **Here"** Arceus said with his eyes glowing pink, having pulled a Katana from behind Ash, Ash looked behind him and saw that a sword holster was now there

" **this is my very-own creation, The Original HM01,"** Ash studied the object, it was a Katana sure, but it had a trigger with what looked like sniper round bandolier with around 10 shells being inserted into the Katana's grip. One has to wonder how it-

 ***BANG***

The sniper Katana just somehow shot a sniper round out the tip of the Sword

" **You see Ash this weapon is meant for slashing opponents while having range with sniping enemies."** Arceus explained **"the sniper portion also can be used to boost your speed" (A/N: Kinda how like Ruby does it with her Crescent Rose, only more focused and faster, which is pretty nifty)**

"That's cool and all but how do I use it, I have no experience with a katan-" Ash almost said until Arceus put his hoof on his head again, transferring all of this weapon knowledge to his head "Whoa, neat." Ash remarked, He now knew how to wield HM01 and any type of weapon for that matter

Ash grabbed The original HM01 out of Arceus' psychic attack and started to show off his moves. Arceus and Pikachu, who jumped off his shoulder a while ago, watched in astonishment as Ash started swinging the air rapidly with his Katana. Arceus did give him weapon knowledge but not this!

" **Wow, I must say you are a natural at this already Ash"**

"Thanks, I try, but I must thank you Arceus for all of your help."

" **Think nothing of it, this can be dent on the debt we have for you from saving as many people, pokémon, and legendries as you did."**

" **Alright, it's been fun Chosen One, now off into the world of Remnant"** Arceus said as his eyes glowed gold to teleport Ash and Pikachu. He came up with a plan on how to surprise Ash as time goes on, but now he needed his rest

" **Good Luck out there Chosen One, make your time worth while"**

 **2 days later: Vale, Night**

It was a peaceful night in the city, it was very quiet in the streets so every one could get their beauty slee-

 ***WOOSH***

"A bit flashy of an entrance, but none the less, alright Pi, you ready to explore?" "Chu!"

Ash had changed his appearance since those 2 days training him and Pikachu in outside Vale's Kingdom. He wore a black hoodie with a navy blue thunderbolt symbol that was defiantly not made for combat but raised his overall aura level due to just liking it, with a pair of black jeans and sneakers to boot. He bought a navy blue scarf that covered his mouth most the time, it annoyed him because it interrupted is speaking but accepted that this scarf had to stay, after all he wanted an outfit that would fit with his Katana, which was on his back. He kind of wanted to look like a casual Ninja, in which he accomplished.

They walked down the streets getting odd looks from people chatting outside, saying things like "what's that yellow thing on his shoulder" "man he's hot" and his favorite one of all "Wow." Ash's adaptable aura can do tons of things that even he hasn't figured all of the secrets to. He can adjust his hearing, create aura spheres, use aura vision, teleportation and the one that is unique to his aura alone, mind control, though it is very situational and takes a lot of energy to use. He had Pikachu go into his the back of his hoodie and into the hidden backpack under it, so people don't steal his stuff

He and Pikachu walk up to a club that was down the street simply called " _The Club"_ he tries to walk in but is intercepted by the bouncer in front of the door, even though he has powerful aura powers and a Katana made by the Pokémon God himself, he could help but feel a bit scared of the man in front of him

The bouncer was like 7 ft while Ash was only 5"11, He wore red-sunglasses and a charcoal suit. He looked like he meant business.

"Name" He said

"Ash Ketchum" Ash responded

"Not on the list." He pulled out his com "Code 197: we got a shady character, bring out the beowul-"

"How bout' you bring out this!" A voice yelled out

 **FLASHBACK**

She had to get information on a mysterious villain, and hopefully she can get it by asking this guy Junior

As she was riding her motorcycle too the club to talk to this Junior character, pretty odd name if she said so herself

Once she arrived she walked up the sidewalk to see a cute boy talking with the bouncer.

 _Wow_ She thought, cute boys always caught her attention, but none ever giving her a big spark in her heart like this _Me likey, He's a keeper._ She stopped thinking and started listening to the them from behind the wall of the club

"Name?"

"Ash Ketchum" the boy said

"Not on the list" he pulled out his com "Code 197"

As soon as she heard that, she sprinted around the corner toward the bouncer. _Damn, using code 197? That's harsh, he was going to call out smuggled beowolves on him._ She thought _Good, I see he's into danger like me then_. She prepared to strike him.

"How bout' you bring out this!" She said

 **FLASHBACK END**

The girl punched the bouncer so hard, he made a dent in the wall next to the club

"Hmph, that must of hurt" the girl said while cracking her knuckles, she wore a tight brown rider jacket with over a yellow crop top with a black burning heart on it with a belt and black shorts. She had golden yellow hair with some of the most beautiful eyes Ash has ever seen. She turned and walked towards Ash and said

"Hey there cutie, I'm Yang" she said while moving and index finger along his chest, effectively making him blush "And I believe your name is Ash,"

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED…**_

 **A/N: Welp, we made it too Remnant ladies and gents. And Poor little Ashy boy is already getting hit on after only being in the world for 2 days! Ash what your secret?**

 **Ash: *lowers face and smirks* The world may never know**

 **Wingman: Kay' Now get outta my house!**

 **Ash: *climbs out the window* This won't be the last time you will see me *jumps* OW! I forgot you lived in a three-story building**

 **Wingman: You seem to forget a lot of things Ash**

 **Anyways, Review, Favorite, Follow, or just enjoy my efforts in writing**

 **WingmanSnivy has left the building**


	3. Yellow

**Hey guys, WingmanSnivy here with a SPOOOOky chapter for ya. Ok it's not really spooky but since it was Halloween by the type this, I just wanted to be cool.**

 **Ash: Like you ever were *insert sick burn here***

 **Wingman: Quiet you, if I made you a better character and I can always reverse the spell**

 **Ash: What spe- *Wingman's Imaginary Dust hits Ash***

 **Wingman: There that's what you get**

 **Ash: HEY, CHANGE ME BACK TO MY 17 YEAR OLD SELF**

 **Wingman: No you shall be forever 10 *points at corner of room* now go sit in the corner**

 **Ash: *walks solemnly to the corner* wahhhhh**

 **Wingman: That's what you deserve, anyways let's get this show on the road**

"Talking"

 _Thoughts_

" **Telepathy/Aura"**

"Uhhhhh, yeah?" Ash said confused _Why is she prodding me?_ He thought, it seems as if she is trying to imply something

"Well good, do you have fighting experience?" Yang asked curiously

"Of course! Can't live witho-"

"Great, let's go then!" Yang says excitingly as she drags Ash, by the hood, into the club with her

 _What did I get myself into? I don't even know why she brought me, maybe she's looking for something_ Ash thought, though Yang was thinking of something else

 _YESSSSS! Hook, line, and sinker. Now to just get the information I need, then I can have fun with Ashy here_ Yang thought

They walk into the club, Yang let go of Ash so they wouldn't get weird looks from people inside.

Walking past everyone inside, Yang sees a man in white with orange hair talking to a big guy who looks like he would be a bartender. The man in white most likely told the big guy something that he didn't like, seeing as the big guy, after the man in white left, looked stressed after the confrontation.

Ash and Yang ignored that and instead ordered drinks next to said big guy

"Strawberry Sunrise, no ice. Oh and one of those little umbrellas" Yang ordered

"I'll take what she's having" Ash said, not really knowing what to order

"Aren't you two a little young to be in this club?" the big guy said

"And aren't you a little old to have a name like Junior?" Yang countered, this made Ash confused _she knows this person?_

"Huh, so you know who I am, got a name sweetheart?" Junior asked

"Yes Junior, I got several, but instead of sweetheart" Yang said, then knee'd his groin "You can call me Sir" Ash cringed _that had to hurt_ Yang continued while pulling out some sort of device, it had a picture of someone on it "People say you know everything, tell me where I can find her and I'll let you go."

"I never seen her before, I swear!" Junior cried

"Excuse me!?" she knee'd him again, making him whine more

"I-I SWEAR, SIR!" he choked out, some guards were approaching

"Yang, I don't know what you have against this guy, but these guys don't like what you're doing" Ash warned her, the guards had axes in their hands

"Oh I know Ashy," she said turning her head to him, Ash raised a brow at the nickname, she faced Junior once more "This must be kind of embarrassing for you, huh? Awkward." She said

"Listen, blondie, sir, if you and your boyfriend want to make it out of this club alive, I suggest you stop kneeing me. Right now." Junior said, Yang blushed a little at the mentioning of her and Ash

She stopped kneeing him, Junior sighed out of relief "You'll pay for that" he started walking away, Yang and Ash followed him

"Oh Junior, I was just playing with you. Don't be so sensitive" Yang said jokingly "C'mon, lets kiss and make up"

"Huh." Junior said _Isn't that guy in the hoodie her boyfriend?_ He thought "R-really?" He asked, while she only giggled, Ash had a bad feeling about this

 _Huh, is she baiting him or is she being for real. Cause if she's baiting him, I wonder what she'll do?"_ Ash thought, though he did have a bit of jealousy that she was offering Junior of all people a kiss. _Hmm, now that I think about it, this is the feeling that I had back at Trovita Island in the pokémon world._ He thought. He sent Pikachu a calm aura to wake him up and prepare him if anything goes down, in which case Pikachu whispered "Pi" to signal that he was ready. Some people were about to get a shock about his friend. One in particular, who was sitting in a booth, looking interest in what was about to go down.

"O-okay" Junior says weakly, Yang bows down as does Junior and just as they were about to kiss…

"AGH" Yang sucker punched him across the room, dazing him only for a bottle to knock him out, the guard surrounding her and Ash tensed

Yang's gauntlets transformed into Shot-gauntlets, she gets into battle stance

 _Woah_ Ash thought as he pulled out HM01 from its slot

"Nice weapon Ashy" she said as the grunts were approaching "but can you keep up?" she asked daringly, he smirked

"But of course, Pikachu, come out and help!" Ash said randomly

 _Pi-kah-chu… is that the name of his swor-_ Yang thought, only to get interrupted by a yellow creature hopping out of Ash's hoodie, cheeks sparking. At this point, everyone stopped, even the music to look at the mouse Pokémon

"Huh!?" Yang expressed, looking at the adorable Mouse, she then looked at Ash "Ash what is this!?" She asked him, who only responded with

"Pikachu, Thunderbolt on the grunts!" "PIIIII-KAAAA-CHUUUUUUUUU" he said, paralyzing some of the guards away with its insane electric power, Ash took this moment to knock the guards away with his sword, he dashed at the guards with his sword only for one noise to be heard

CHING

The front grunts get slashed. They all fall to the ground, limp.

 _Woah,_ Yang thought _now I definitely know he's the one for me_ , meanwhile the man in the booth had other thoughts

 _Hmm, he can fight well with a katana and he's smart on the field, very interesting._

Yang took this moment to power up, she had this yellow aura cover her person as she punched her knuckles together. She wasn't gonna let Ash have all the fun now was she?

"My turn" Yang said with a smirk, she hopped into the air. She charged down to the ground with the force of a Megaton hammer and sent a shockwave across the dance floor. The dance panels on the ground turn from a blank white to a jet black. The DJ took this time to start the music again, playing a song that would fit this fight. Ash jumps over Yang's mini earthquake as does Pikachu.

They both start fighting, Yang starts to run around, punching the grunts spectacularly with a small explosion to boot. Meanwhile Ash was slashing his foes, taking out smaller portions that Yang missed. The moves they were doing went coincide of one another, having a beautiful team combo going on. Don't forget about Pikachu, he's been helping out, emitting thunderwaves at the grunts so Ash or Yang to finish the job.

The DJ decides he had enough and pulls out a chain gun and starts firing wildly

"Yang, give me a boost" Ash said, he wanted to snipe out the bear-headed DJ. Yang runs over and tosses him up from his feet.

"Up!" Yang yells, Ash is tossed up with her amazing strength, Ash took flight, aiming sown the rim of his Katana, one thing happened after

BANG

Headshot. Right on the noggin. He lands on two feet after, He stuck the landing afterwards, making a great landing. Two girls walk up, they looked alike

"Who are these people Melanie?" she asked boringly

"I don't know Miltia, but we should teach them a lesson." Melanie said to her twin sister

Yang looks confident and reloads her Ember Celica, while Ash slash his sword as if to make a point.

Miltia takes Yang while Melanie goes after Ash and Pikachu. They duke it out, even on both sides.

"So you and that girl, what's with you and that girl." Melanie asks, seeing as her heels are at a standstill with Ash's Katana

"Oh nothing, were just a teeeam. Grgh" Ash says, the standstill between him and her "Pikachu, Iron tail at the feet!" He says, Pikachu hits her foot that she wasn't using and makes her slip.

"Wahhh"" Melanie yells, not expecting Pikachu to interrupt, as she was in mid-air Ash violently pokes her with HM01 and sends her flying across the club, hitting glass on the way

 _Dang, maybe I should of not used Pikachu, that was kinda cheap_ Ash thought _I wonder if Yang is d-_ Miltia could be seen flying across the room _Never mind._

"WOOO, I feel pumped now." Yang says

"You're gonna pay for this." A voice said, Junior had apparently got back up, having a Bazooka in hand. He fires his first rounds of rockets, Yang and Ash taking the hit while Pikachu hopped away. Yang back flipped to get on her feet while Ash just grinded his on the ground. Junior fires his second wave if missiles, with Yang destroying these ones instead.

"I got this Ash." Yang said, Junior's Bazooka changed into a giant bat and attacked Yang, though she was prepared to block, she was able to take the first hits fine, but then…

WHACK

Junior gets a good hit on her and sends her flying, though he did something he might regret. Yang chuckles _All according to plan_ she pounds her fist together, while glowing yellow more as time goes. _My semblance has activated._ She thought. She hops at Junior, boxer style, around his rockets and hooks him several times across the face and body. Her Eyes glow red, making Ash shiver and watch in awe.

 _What aura technique is that? How does she even know haow to do that_ He thought

 _Perfect, I think I found some new candidates_

Junior's Bazooka-bat broke into pieces after that, though what was in his other hand might get him killed, some strands of yellow hair… like the one found on… Blondie.

Yang sees this and yellow energy erupts from her, surrounding the entire room with a yellow light, shattering all of the glass in the club. She dashes at Junior once more, fist ready, she was enraged. She punches him so hard, He flies out the broken windows of the club.

Yang starts huffing after that.

"Yang are you ok?" Ash asks. Yang couldn't take it anymore, she fainted. "YANG!" "PIPICHU!" Ash and Pikachu exclaim. Ash caught her at the last moment. Ash heard someone clapping towards them

"Ah, bravo, bravo. You and your little friend with the help of this fine young lady here got rid of the criminal activity here, and for that I commend you. I was about to take matters into my own hands if you hadn't of jumped in."

"Who are you?"

"Ah yes names, I have many nicknames, though you can call me…"

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**

 **Review, Favorite, and Follow or I will take your cookies straight out if the cookie jar.**


	4. Making Progress

**Hey guys, WingmanSmugleaf finally back with some more Spacial Rended. Now I should probably clear a question. OCs, yeah I haven't forgotten about them. I'll just take my sweet time to introduce them that's all :). If I just add them, especially now, it won't fit in with the plot. Trust me when I say this, when they are introduced, I'll delete the AN. If I don't, blame future me, he's kind of a… interesting person. By the way, gotta thank** **pokeallstarfan** **for the ship name, it really fits :)**

 _ **Responses to the reviews**_

 **OathKeeper0317:** **You know, I seem to catch a lot of people's interest. Not like that's a bad thing though :P**

 **Cheese PuffXx:** **Cliffhangers suck, I know, but what is life without a little suspense. Am I right?**

 **DarkElucidator:** **But wait, theres more! I take all of your snacks too!**

 **Hollowgod88:** **Think of what you want for now :P**

 **Pokemonallstarfan:** **heh**

 **With that all said and done, into Chapter 4 lets goooooooooooo!**

"Talking"

 _Thoughts_

" **Telepathy/Aura"**

 _Previously on Spacial Rended_

" _Ah, bravo, bravo. You and your little friend with the help of this fine young lady here got rid of the criminal activity here, and for that I commend you. I was about to take matters into my own hands if you hadn't of jumped in."_

" _Who are you?"_

"Ah yes, I have many nicknames, though you can call me William, William Froste" The man named William said. He had a white tuxedo with blue on the inside on with what looked like a pendulum chain in his breast pocket. His white hair had streaks of blue in the front of his spiked hairstyle. He wore matching white dress pants with navy blue dress shoes. A weapon was strapped to his side, it was a pistol with dust rounds in it. What Ash knew was this guy was… well… fancy.

"William huh, well I'm Ash Ketchum and my friend is Pikachu." Ash said "The one in my arms is Yang, she might of fought a little too hard" He sweatdropped

"Well, she certainly wrecked the club, if I do say so myself" William says "but enough of that, what I want to know is where you learned to fight like that, and how you befriended a creature like your little mouse friend, err Pikachu was it?"

"I taught myself how to fight like that, seeing what the world would have in store for me." Ash said, meaning every word "and Pikachu here is what is considered a Pokémon, he's been my best friend since day one." He said, Pikachu giving a peace sign

"Very interesting, do you mind if you were to come with me to my suite? I would like to ask you, Yang, and Pikachu some questions." Will said, Ash thought for a moment, he looked down at Yang and said

"What do you plan on doing?" He said, not really thinking that going with someone you just met would be a great idea.

"Oh, that was worded awkwardly. Let me rephrase that, would you to accept an invitation to join a noble cause?" he asked

"Of course! Me and Pikachu always look for trouble, or trouble finds us, either way I would do anything to help a person in need." Ash said

"Splendid, follow me please." William said, Ash followed him, Pikachu on his shoulder and Yang in his arms, bridal style, sleeping peacefully. They walk up to a limousine that had symbol on the passenger door, it looked like a blue Snowflake with pointed ends colored a darker shade of blue. The chauffer got out and bowed to William, with William responding back with a bow of his own. The chauffer opened the back door to the limousine with William entering it, motioning for Ash to follow.

 _Wow, to own a limo must be so awesome._ Ash thought as he entered the limo.

He laid Yang down to get more rest, he looked at her for a moment thinking _what was that yellow glow around her when she was fighting?_ Ash thought _could it be she can use aura as well? If that's the case, I wonder if everyone on Remnant have the ability to use their aura._ William noticed the boy was in deep thought, so he asked him something

"So Ash, while we're enjoying this ride, do you mind telling me more about your little friend?"

"Sure!" Ash replied "You see, Pikachu is what is known as a Pokémon." He said as he petted the mouse sitting on his lap "He is one of 720+ Pokémon known to exist, Pokémon have special powers that set them apart from other beings. For example, Pikachu can use electricity, with some other things thrown into the mix.

"Can't say I've seen creatures like Pikachu. And you say there are over 720 of them? I can't believe I haven't seen one before." Will said

"Well, about that…" Ash lowered his head a bit "Pikachu and I… aren't from around here."

"What do you mean, are you not from Vale?"

"Nope."

"Then are you from Vacou, Mistral, or Atlas" this made Ash confused

"There is other kingdoms other than Vale?"

Will sweatdropped _Yeah, defiantly not from around here_ he thought then asked "Then… where are you from? Cause from what I'm hearing, you're not from any of the kingdoms."

Ash thought for a moment _Do I really want to tell him I'm not from this world, and from that look he's giving me, he'll know if I'm lying. Might as well tell him the truth…._ "Me and Pikachu are not from this world." Ash stated with a straight look on his face "I was sent to this world to stop chaos from happening, this is my mission to help people in need."

Will remained neutral on the outside but on the inside… _WHAT!? He's not from Remnant!? This goes against everything I once knew! So there are other people out their, heh I wonder if there's another me out in the universe…_ Will took time to contain his thoughts/fantasies to notice that the vehicle stopped. The chauffer opened the back door and said "We have arrived at the destination sir."

Will faced Ash and Pikachu, who looked at him in confusion, and said "We will continue this discussion inside my hotel room. If you could, bring sleeping blondie with you."

Ash picked up Yang bridal style with Pikachu hopping in his hidden backpack. As he followed Will, he got some weird looks from people and some girls Ash heard even where jealous of Yang. Ash's focus was all on William so he didn't notice a certain someone getting comfy.

Woke up for a short moment, only slightly opening one eye. _Where is Ash taking me? Well… as long as I'm in buff arms, I'll just enjoy the ride._ She thought as she closed her eye and donned a sweet smile, pretending to sleep for now.

Once the group arrived at the Hotel room, Ash set Yang down on the King-sized bed on the right side of the room, much to her displeasure, and sat on the front of the bed, Will opting to sit in a chair nearby

"So Ash, I wanted to ask you something that doesn't have to do with your past, more so a question." Will said "If you had a chance to become more experienced to save more lives, would you accept?" This was a no brainer for Ash

"Of course!"

Then I would like to enroll you, and your little girlfriend, to Beacon."

"BEACON!?" Yang suddenly hopped with excitement in her voice.

"Umm, with all due respect William, what is Beacon?"

"Ash, how do you of all people not know what Beacon is? Beacon is where aspiring Huntsmen and Huntresses are taught. Huntsmen and Huntresses keep peace in the world." Yang told him

"You are exactly correct Yang." Will said "Ash I want you to become a Huntsman like me, that goes for you too Yang. So what do you say, as a Huntsman of Beacon myself, will you join?"

Ash turned and looked at Yang with a smirk with her dittoing his expression. He turned to Will and said

"We're in."

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **A/N: I know it was shorter than normal but I've been sick for a while and couldn't type out the story. Though I have recovered and am back in action. Also before I sign off, William is my OC, and all you need to know about him ATM is that he's a gentlemen that works at beacon.**

 **With that, FLY CHARIZARD. I'm out.**


	5. AN: Thank you 4 OCs

**A/N: And with that Ladies and gentlemen, the OC suggestion box is now closed. Thank you all for the support. Being the crude person I am, I will not reveal the OCs that got picked out. In Chapter 5 however, I will try to fit all of the OCs in that one chapter. This next Chapter should break the 10,000 mark on this story.**

 **Thank you to all the people who PM'd me or left a review, it's really help and will only help me improve. Next chapter should be posted in a couple of days, still busy with a lot of things but I will uphold to my promise.**

 **WingmanSnivy**


	6. UPDATE: Back from the Shadows!

**Wow, I've been dead for a while now huh?**

 **Well worry not my dear friends my serious case of distress and writers block has perished. You see, I am a very driven writer, If I do not feel inspired to create content then I won't bother. I've been disconnected for the past two months from the internet, more on the lines of social media, and as a result I didn't focus my free time into Spacial Rended.**

 **This author's not is not to say that spacial rended is dead, in fact I'm still trying to perfect the way chapter 6 will be written out since I want to give every OC i picked some time in the sun. I also love the support that this story received since its my first crossover.**

 **I will say one thing before I sign off, I** **WILL** **whether it takes me 5 years or 5 months, it will have an ending. With that, Wingman over and out**


End file.
